Character Approval/Seraphina Gerjentire
Lexi 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. To get the precise story of her history, we need to go back to her parent’s relationship. Her step-mother, Vanessa Gerjentire, was in the Nobility and was a Probe and a Washer, indicating that she was a powerful Telepath. Her father, Albert Brown worked in Atlantis and was a Conjurer. Albert, before he was married to Vanessa, was married to Trishna Veils(Seraph’s biological mother) and had two kids with her; Darius Brown and Seraphina Brown. Albert loved his two kids equally. He loved them to death, and it tore him apart when he realized Seraphina felt abandoned and lonely because Trishna was favoring Darius over her. Trishna would purposefully cut her off when she spoke, and she’d purposefully shut the door on Seraphina's face to indicate that she didn't like her. Albert was heartbroken. He loved Trishna, but he also would do anything for his daughter as well. So he tried to persuade Trishna to care more about the daughter, but Trishna would act innocent and betrayed every time Albert accused her of mistreating Seraphina. One day, Seraphina got a permanent bruise on her shoulder and a permanent trauma of water and everything when Trishna pushed her into a lake when she was 10 years old, because she and Darius were arguing over an immature topic. Seraphina did not know how to swim and screamed for help in the lake, but Trishna just stared at her. No guilt nor pride. A few minutes later Albert came into the scene and saved Seraphina who was almost dead. She was out for 4 full days, and Albert was furious with Trishna when Seraphina told him the full story. Albert confronted his wife about this and Trishna remained silent. Enraged about her reaction, Albert had enough. He demanded a Match Fail. And then there they were, in the matchmaking office, filling out the Match Fail sheet. After that, Trishna and Albert parted ways and almost never saw each other again. Darius and Seraphina were still siblings but did not interact with each other unless necessary and the two became strangers to each other that lived in the same house. Darius, who was a year older than her, went to the prestigious school, Foxfire earlier than she did. He became very popular at school due to his looks and his personality. While Seraphina, on the other hand, was popular because of looks when she attended Foxfire. Her popularity decreased after she became a Level 2 because she was deemed to be “boring” and a “scardy cat”. And they were correct. She was boring and was a scary cat. She was afraid and suspicious of everything, even herself. The painful flashbacks of her drowning never stopped haunting her and she nearly fainted when she was revealed to be a Hydrokinetic in her Ability Detecting Class in Level 3. She didn’t come to school for weeks and trapped herself in her bedroom for days without eating. It was then when her torn and flawed relationship with her brother was patched up again. Darius left food in front of her bedroom door for a few days, then began to think that she wasn’t there and spilled everything that was on his mind. He told her everything, from how sorry he felt to her, to how his life was distress. It made Seraphina realize that her brother wasn't bad, just misguided. The next day, she stepped out from being trapped in her fears, to an elf that was eager to test and learn more about her ability. She read multiple books about hydrokinesis to gain knowledge of her ability, then through the help of her brother, she trained her ability after school. She paid close attention to her classes(especially special ability focus session) and unlike her previous 2 years at Foxfire, she scored As in every subject with flying colors. Everyone noticed, and knew Seraphina changed. She wasn't the same quiet, insecure girl she was before. She became more confident and bright. She asked questioned she wondered about. She became more attentive and smarter. Near the end of Level 4, Seraphina's family changed. A new family member came into her life: Vanessa Gerjentire. She is a powerful Probe and Washer that is in the Nobility. Apparently, she and her father met a year ago and began to meet each other frequently, and started to date. Her father had proposed to her a week ago and had decided to prepare everything for the wedding before they told their kids. Darius was okay with the change. Seraphina, however, wasn't sure. She liked Vanessa, but she wasn't sure if she liked her as a mother. Nonetheless, Vanessa and her father got married. Since Vanessa was higher than them in terms of social status, the family changed their last name to Gerjentire, Vanessa's last name. Then they moved into her house and was required to change their family crest. Seraphina wasn’t a fan of the drastic changes that happened in her life but did not show her unhappiness. However, Vanessa noticed her sadness and made many efforts to get her step-daughter to like her. Touched by her efforts, Seraphina finally accepted her and grew close to her. After she graduated from Foxfire, she entered the Nobility to become an Emissary. She is 167 years old, currently. (oof. I wrote a lot. I mean I wrote this draft on Google Docs but didn't think this was this long..) 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. she was formerly very quiet and anti-social, but after she talked things out with her brother she became a lot more bright and confident. She is respected by lots of elves for her status and is kind and generous. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Kyulkyun from Pristin 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She is..... * Good at levitation, appetite suppression, telekinesis, breathing control, and sucks at all the other skills * eager to get better at her Talent(although she's good at it already) * Like what I said, she sucks at all the other skills excluding levitation, appetite suppression, telekinesis and breathing control. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) No, she is not Talentless Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) She has manifested. She manifested as a Hydrokinetic ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved